


Punition

by malurette



Category: Norse Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Punishment, Torture, comeuppance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reçoit une juste mais sévère rétribution pour ce qu’il a fait à Balder. Qu’il se plaigne pas, lui dit Odin : ça pourrait être pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Punition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** mythologie nordique  
>  **Personnages :** Loki, Odin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** domaine public et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "ça pourrait être pire" pour Flo_Nelja ; Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er Mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

En remerciement de sa « petite farce » contre Balder, Loki eut présent d’un charmant séjour solidement enchaîné à trois rochers manquant quelque peu de confort, en compagnie d’un vilain serpent venimeux.

Il protesta, pour la forme, arguant que c’était un peu disproportionné, que s’ils étaient guidés par le sens de la justice et non par une vengeance rageuse, les Ases auraient dû y aller un peu moins durement sur la punition. « Oui, oui, méritée, concéda-t-il au javelot d’Odin qui lui piquait les reins. Mais exagérée quand même ! »

« Ne te plains pas, ça pourrait être pire. Ça pourrait _toujours_ être pire, sauf que ça punirait Sigyn plus que toi, » gronda Odin en tournant les talons.

Et ils le laissèrent enchaîné là, libre d’imaginer tous les tourments possibles pires que ce à quoi il avait droit. Le pire, justement, c’est que Loki était doué pour ça.


End file.
